The League of Shadows
by ILuvBooks1999
Summary: You ever notice there is always a shadow with you whether or not its night or day, or you even notice it. But it's there alright, watching you, protecting you. Now you're saying 'protecting you' with that incredulous look on your face. Well it's true. It's called The League of Shadows. We protect the good and the innocent and perish the bad. I think it's best to say, be a goody.
1. prologue

Authors note: So this is my first story so if this is bad... go easy on me. But please by all means review. Love to hear your thoughts. ...

Prologue

Shadows are a tricky thing aren't they? They cower behind you and when you turn around they disappear. When you're young you don't really waste your time wondering about this thing shadowing you, taking your shape and simply knowing you more than yourself. You just chase it everywhere, hoping to catch it and step on it and make it go away. You end up going round and round and round... and round. Yet our minds where too tiny and fragile to dwell on the real concept of these strange little things that everybody has. Soon they will be taking over the world, but not yet.

Mind you my mind wasn't tiny at all when I was young. I'd grown too mature for all that childish business. I knew more than anyone else ever knew. I was always the smarter one. The one who plans, the one who thinks, the one who's best. That's why shadows are important to me. They are me and I am them. Doesn't make sense right? Well look at it this way. You ever notice there is always a shadow with you whether or not its night or day, or you even notice it. But it's there alright, watching you, protecting you. Now you're saying 'protecting you?!' with that stupid incredulous look on your face. Well it's true. It's called The League of Shadows. They are those people who stand out but are not really social. They stick to themselves and themselves only, with the exception of few people they trust. It's hard to trust someone if you are like us. We have inhuman beauty like no one else, with exception of vampires.

Now you're thinking 'what? Vampires exist?' Oh they do alright. Every supernatural being or creature you've ever come across in fantasy books exist. They live in a little world, well big, very big, big meaning the whole world, right under our noses. They are just people who you don't pay attention to, well sometimes you do but it's like having an attention span of a two year old. You're watching the little mermaid one minute, the next you are staring at chocolate being put discreetly in the cupboard by your mother.

It's natural for me though. For a normal person it would be frightening or simply shocking, but I practically fist bump with trees, or tree bump. Now you're bound to think what about the 'baddies?' well let me tell you something... we kick their asses! That's our job, protect the good and the innocent and perish the bad and the guilty. That's how our world works. You're either good or evil. I think it's best to say, be a goody.

...

So how was it? Review please! Updates will be once a week or as much as I can!


	2. The shade will rise again

So , how was the prologue? Fantastic? Extravagant?... Depressing? Maybe I should leave the reviewing to you.

Ok! Here is Chapter one! Remember to review!

...

Chapter one

The city lights of London flashed past me as well as the blur of Parliament and the London Eye. I was running fast, really fast. Of course the humans whizzing past me was blind to the sight of me and the person, or warlock, I was pursuing, all thanks to The Cloak.

It is a thin cloak, about the size of a micro-organism, which falls upon every supernatural being, or someone a supernatural being welcomes to be cloaked. It was a spell made once by a great wizard named Adelina Hechicero. After a while she went a bit 'coo koo' in the head and made some other spells, which could be fatal and possibly endanger the lives of humans and everything around us. But on the bright side no one ever uses those spells anymore! I think.

I was brought out of my musings when suddenly the warlock darted in to an alley, hoping to find and escape to lose me. But hope was lost when he came across a dead end. It was too high to climb. I sensed he was realising that his life is coming to an end.

He turned around, planting an evil smirk on his face, which screamed 'IM NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!' But he did the most bizarre thing, catching me by surprise. He started clapping, but there was something about the clap that made me feel uneasy. It wasn't the type of clap that you would reward a child that just said his first word. It left me perplexed but I did not show it on my face.

'Well done young shadow, you have just cornered your first warlock! What are you going to do now?' He bellowed across the alley. 'I have a few ideas in mind' I replied. 'Well do you now!' He taunted, 'Please speak now!', 'No.' I refused calmly.

'I'd rather fight' I said as I reached for my sais, which are dagger like, and ran across the alley way. It seems he got the idea because he had reached for his sword under his long cape and ran across the alley too. Two forces collided as our weapons met in the middle and battled for dominance. I kicked him in the shins and shot off performing a back flip and maiming him in the face, leaving a long cut from his forehead down to his jaw. It left him looking more menacing and evil as before. He screamed in rage and tried to slash me with his sword on my legs, hoping for me to drop to the ground in pain. But he missed by just a few centimetres as I had just vanished in the shadows. A perk of being shadow is that you can travel using the shadows. All you need to do is walk in to one think of the one you want to walk out of and viola! Your there! I love that I have this ability was because the look on his face was hilarious! A mixture of confusion, paranoia and best of all, fear.

'WHERE ARE YOU?' He shouted his voice trembling and thick with panic. Not so tough is he now?

'SHOW YOURSELF!' He shrieked. 'WHERE ARE YOU?' He yelled again.

'Here.' I whispered, walking out of a shadow behind him.

What happened next, to me, was done in slow motion. He screamed in horror and whipped around, trying to gash me with his sword, waving it everywhere. But I clashed it with one my Sais and plunged my other Sais in to his heart. It was the only way to kill him.

His hand shot straight up to his wound and felt the sticky red blood.

'Impossible.' He whispered. 'This cannot be'

He ceased the wall, leaning on it.

'You will pay' he grunted. 'No, you will pay, for all the sins you did' I replied calmly.

His breathing became laboured, trying to hide the pain, but it showed blatantly in his eyes. He was suffering at last.

'I...I cannot d...die' he groaned in agony. 'Yes you can, everything comes to an end eventually.'

Suddenly he screamed in agony, catching me by surprise. But it wasn't the scream that startled me, it was what he said.

'THE SHADE WILL RISE AGAIN' I had no idea what he said but instinctively I replied, 'Not today'.

With his last breath he whispered an incantation which I didn't know about either.

'Maldecir sangre negro'. The light of darkness drained from his eyes as his body turned to ashes and caught in an abnormal wind that carried him away, in to dark oblivion.

...

So how was the first chapter?

Please review, fav, follow, ANYTHING!

I didn't get much reviews before, only just one.

And thank you to that person!

But hopefully you will now.

Until next time!

ILUVBOOKS1999


	3. Questions

Hey guys,

So guess what? IT'S THE HOLYDAYS! WOO HOO. So expect more chapters than normal because I'm lucky I have literally no homework to do, (thank you teachers)!

On another note, I'm grateful for my viewers to actually read my story but come on guys, please spare just a little more time to review, not that I'm ungrateful. It would do a lot to boost my self-esteem if they are positive, but I do take in constructive reviews because they help me soooo much. I just realised that this author's note is really long so I'll wrap it up and leave you to read the chapter. Make sure you review fav, follow ANYTHING!

...

Chapter 2

The moonlight bounced off my white cape that was billowing behind me as well as my jet black hair, which challenged the darkness in the sky. My electric blue eyes glinted and stood out against my pale skin, making me easily noticeable to people passing by. They're weird, my eyes. The outer rings of my eyes where electric blue and the inner rings looked like it was silver.

'It's what makes you different Bella. Even in our fantasy world.' My best friend Emmet said.

From afar he looks tough and menacing, but up close he's just a big giant teddy bear. He has a baby like face with dimples which makes him look attractive to women, Of course not to me, he's very handsome but he's just my best friend. It's kind of revolting, thinking of him like that. He's like my over protective big brother.

We met when I first started to work for the ministry of shadows, which is basically like our government. We were given an assignment to work together and hunt down a couple of vampires which were causing havoc around the world. Havoc meaning bloody corpses lying everywhere. We succeeded and we were working together ever since. That was three years ago. From then on we were known as the best.

'You're not supposed to be out after dark Bella, you should know better than that.' A familiar voice said behind me. I jumped in surprise, my instincts going overdrive, but immediately relaxed as I recognised the voice.

'Who are you? My mother?' I joked. Emmet's deep voice replied, 'No, but I can be' he finished off in a falsetto voice, which sent both of us in to hysterics.

He continued to make a perfect impression of my mother, 'My name is Renee and I am a beautiful woman, apart from all the wrinkles and hair on my face and body.' We laughed really hard.

After we recovered from the sort of pain your get in your stomach after laughing, Emmet said in a disgusted tone, 'God, I hate that woman.'

'You're not alone there.' I agreed. We stood there looking out at the river as it started to get covered in a thick grey fog. For some reason it reminded me of what the dead warlock said.

'THE SHADE WILL RISE AGAIN!' the flash of the memory popped in to my mind. Apparently Emmet was thinking of the same thing because he warned,

'These are dark times Bella. For some reason I don't feel as safe as I used to. And it's not because of the fog either.'

I winced as a brief pain entered my chest, but was gone in an instant. I thought nothing about it.

'I know what you mean,' I replied. I paused and told, 'Emmet, something happened before.'. He turned to look at me. His curious baby blue eyes penetrated my own.

I took a deep breath and revealed, ''The shade will rise again.' Do you know what that means?' His eyes darkened, as if his mind had been invaded with bad thoughts.

'It's not something I could answer here Bella, but don't say it in public outside. That... Name is dangerous. I'll tell you tomorrow. Okay?' he said, I nodded in response.

'I need to ask you something though. Why did you ask about you know what?' he asked. I replied, 'When I hunted a warlock and killed him, he said 'the sha..', 'Don't say it!' he said sharply. 'Sorry,' I replied. Then continued, 'he said that, and I have a feeling. It didn't sound good to me at all.' I finished.

'That's why you came here didn't you, to think?' he questioned. I nodded. He responded, 'Well you have been doing that a lot, I'll tell you about it tomorrow when you come in,'

'Wait a minute; it's my day off tomorrow. Me and Charlie are going to be watching the game.' He acknowledged, 'Well you were going to come in for a briefing during the game and miss valuable bonding time with your _dad_,' emphasising dad, 'but I pulled a few strings and now you are coming in at 0700 hours tomorrow.'

I sighed in relief and said, 'Thank you, but I could have done it myself without your help.' I finished off chuckling.

'you ungrateful little...' he grabbed my head in to a headlock and sated rubbing my head painfully and let go.

'Hey, that's my hair you messed up!' I whined. He laughed and replied, 'Since when did you care about your hair?' he returned.

'Since it was a cow to have your hair in knots all the time.' I said in an annoyed tone. He looked at me and laughed at me scowling at him.

'Aren't you supposed to be in your bedroom at home with Charlie? What would he do if he found an empty bed if he walks in to your room?'

'Well, he would call every police officer and have them hunt me down; I mean he is the deputy chief of police.' I said.

'Then what should you do now?' he asked. I replied, 'Go home?' He laughed and said, 'You do that now.'

I smiled and started to walk away but then turned around and said, 'Thank you, Emmet.' He responded, 'For what?'

'For being here.' I smiled again and walked away, the echo of mystery still hanging around.

...

I think this is my longest chapter yet! Remember to Review, fav, follow, ANYTHING!


	4. Home to the Ministry

Hey everyone, so it's another update (lucky you!). I just hate it when you read a story you love and the author doesn't even update of finish the story. It's definitely something to add on my 'stuff that's annoying list', and so is nobody reviewing, which makes me sad. Maybe I'll be in a good mood after I upload this chapter. I'll try to make it extra long to add more appeal to the reviewing thing, hopefully!

So here is the chapter. Review, fav, follow, ANYTHING!

...

Chapter 3

For any normal person, walking in the streets alone, in the night, would be terrifying. But to me it was soothing. The reason why, never seemed to dawn on me. I didn't really care at the moment though. I was thinking. Emmet was right; I have been doing that a lot. But with the circumstances we creatures live in now, we were bound to be using some of our logic. Even if it is just 'thinking'.

I came to a stop as I nearly just walked past my house. The house looked like an old, small cottage. So was all the others, but this one is more under developed. I didn't really care though. I am content with what I have.

I looked at the bedroom window in front of the house, on the second floor. That was my bedroom window. It was the easiest way to sneak in and out of the house without Charlie noticing. His bedroom is in the back of the house.

I was sure he was sleeping because the lights in the house weren't on and, I could distinctively hear the loud snores he seems to produce while he's in a deep sleep. It would take a bear to wake him up if he snores. This proves an advantage to me because just in case I slip up and make noise, he won't even realise.

I stealthily jumped and kicked off the big tree that stood outside my window and landed on the ledge. I quickly climbed through the open window; I always leave the window open.

I was greeted with the musk of old library books because of the big collection of the classics I had on my books shelf, which took up the whole wall. From Romeo and Juliet, to Wuthering heights. You could easily see that I was a bookworm. It was kind of weird, a shadow like me, has time to read book. Boy do I have time.

What other things occupy my room was a single bed with a blue bed duvet to match the navy blue walls, which decorated the room and made it seem darker. There was also a desk with a laptop on it, with book and papers, from not so long ago. Then I glanced at the white guitar standing up in the corner of the room, along with music sheets scattered around it and my music book. I love playing my guitar. I call him Snow. It's like a diary, except I express myself with the music I play. I can't live without him.

It wasn't a standard seventeen year old girl's bedroom. There were no posters, and the makeup I have is all packed away with a big layer of dust on it. I'm mature for my age. When I was young Charlie said I was born a thirty year old and keep getting older by the year. But I aged so much when I was ten, when my mother left. Since then I have been the one to do all the house work. With the help of Charlie, of course. But let's face it, the man couldn't cook to save his life. No offence to Charlie. I loved him so much, he stayed and that's all that matters.

I started to undress and take my white fighting robes off. It looked like a cat suit, but it was more modest and had a big white cape. For some reason white appeals to me more than black, not like most shadows. It was weird to other shadows, they were right, I am weird.

I nearly forgot to take of my ring. It was a ring that I always wear. There was a huge white crystal on it. It's where I draw my power from. Every Shadow has some kind of object that they draw their power from. It had to be some kind of gemstone. Emmet's one is a ring also; similar to mine's but his one is emerald.

I packed away everything in my cupboard, and my Sais in a marble case that had intricate designs on it. There was also these words in another language. I've always tried to translate, but never had any luck.

After putting the case away, I walked to my bed but never saw the snow white bundle asleep at the foot of the bed and tripped over it. I was on alert immediately but recognised the hiss of Legolas as he thought I was an intruder, but immediately ceased his hissing as he recognised me. Instead, he started to meow loudly.

Legolas was the whitest cat I've ever seen. I came across him when I destroyed an evil witch. He was her pet, or more likely servant. He was injured so badly so I took him in. Since then he's been with me and silently watching me as a protector. It was like he was in my debt. Though I figured he had no debt to repay. So it was a surprise for Charlie when he came home to a cat in his house. The strange thing is, is that I understood what Legolas was saying. Unfortunately for me, I understood what every animals say's. And I was the only one. So I kept it to myself, with the exception of Emmet. I didn't want to be a freak show.

'Watch yourself Bella.' He meowed. 'Yes alright, sorry, now shh! You might wake Charlie up!'I whispered. 'Nobody can wake him up, I started to scratch him while he was asleep and he still didn't wake up.'.

'WHAT?!' I screeched. Just as quickly I clamped a hand on my mouth and Legolas was just as silent. I listened out for footsteps or him waking up but was met by him snoring. Of course.

'See.' Legolas meowed. I grumbled and muttered 'stupid smart cat', as I climbed in to bed and felt Legolas jump and land on next to me. He curled next to my head and mumbled sleepily, 'Goodnight.'. I replied 'G'night.' As my eyelids closed as was swept away in to my dreams.

...

_Beep, beep, beep._

My eyes snapped open and immediately adjusted to the bright light that fell across my face. It came from the sunlight outside my window. It made my face suddenly feel warm. I marvelled the sunlight for I knew it would not last, knowing London and its climate. It is October after all. The sunlight suddenly disappeared. I opened my eyes, not noticing I was so at peace that I closed them in the first pace, and frowned at the obviously rain filled cloud that decided to sway over and cover it. Way to put a damper on the day.

It was exactly five past six and I had exactly an hour to go to the ministry in time. I grudgingly got out of bed, got my toiletry bag, and walked my way over to the door. I got a glimpse of Legolas sleeping, with his front paws nestled under his chin, at peace. He's always awake by the time I had my shower.

Pressing an ear to the door, I listened out for any signs of Charlie awake. I could hear the clutter in the kitchen. He was obviously trying to make breakfast. I knew he would, undoubtly, fail. So I rushed to go to the bathroom and have a quick shower.

After putting on a pair of tracksuits, a plain t-shirt and my crystal, I looked in the mirror and brushed my pitch black hair. After doing so I gazed at the reflection staring back at me. Out of my appearance, my eyes seemed to be the one that caught everybody's eyes. It confused Charlie and Renee because they didn't have eyes like mine, and never heard of having ancestors with them too. I was a first. It seems I've been a first to everything lately.

I wouldn't say I was ugly. Who was I kidding? I am beautiful. I'm not even vain! Shadows are cursed with beauty. It doesn't seem to consider the fact that man, and women's, eyes follow you everywhere you go. It is extremely annoying, and set Charlie off too.

I laughed thinking about the first time I introduced Emmet as my 'best friend'. But Charlie saw him as more. Even though I emphasized 'friend'. But he wouldn't take it. Charlie was set off at how big Emmet looked, but quickly dismissed the idea of being a violent person when Emmet bounded to him and gave him a hug, thrashing him around like rag doll. To any person, this would be frightening. But this is Charlie we are taking about, deputy chief of police, he could smell danger from a mile away. So he just started laughing like crazy, and accepted Emmet in to the family. Emmet is practically his son.

I was brought out of my musings when I felt Legolas jump and land on my shoulder.

'Look at you looking at yourself and thinking, ''how beautiful am I?''' he laughed, in a cat way.

'shuddup' I chuckled back. I picked up my duffle bag and packed in my white robes and sais case. This was my normal routine. I would go for a morning run as a cover up, walk in to the wood, dress up in my robes, and be on my way to the ministry. I would usually take Legolas with me.

I cradled Legolas to my chest and hanged my duffle bag on my shoulder and made my way downstairs to the kitchen.

'Good Mourning Kiddo,' Charlie yawned. He was wearing his police uniform and looking at the newspaper, he was also caressing his moustache that was on top of his lip. A habit of his I mused.

'Mourning dad, do you need me to make breakfast?' I asked. 'No I'm going to get it on the way to the station, you go on your morning run okay? I'll see you an hour before the game okay?' he replied. 'Yeah sure dad, bye dad. Love you.' I said on my way to the back door. 'Love you too' he called back.

Making sure Charlie wasn't looking, I ran in to the forest, deep enough to make my way out and to make sure nobody finds my things. I changed out of my running gear and put on my robes. I also put my sais in the dagger holsters I have on both sides of my hips. I hid the bag under a tree root and made my way to the ministry, Legolas trailing behind me.

The first time I went to the ministry was interesting. I was 14, the year I got my first mission. It was the last day of school in the school of shadows. A school in which potential Shadows are enlisted to go to become a shadow and part of the ministry. It was, of course disguised as a regular school, but a school that advanced teenagers go to. The teachers gave us a task to do which will help us enter the ministry. You basically had to figure out a riddle. If you couldn't figure it out, then you wouldn't become a shadow. If you did, then you will.

It went along the lines of this,

'If you have to ask, you may never know. If you know, you need only ask.'

It was quite simple really. You needed the right knowledge, the mind of a shadow, to enter the ministry. So you just ask. But if you didn't have the right knowledge, then 'you may never know'. It was also used to keep humans out too. Hence having the right knowledge.

So I simply closed my eyes, thought, 'I want to enter the ministry'. Everybody gasped and I opened my eyes. In front of me a big majestic door appeared in front of me. It was golden and had these words in the language of shadows. It said 'you have the right knowledge, fellow shadow. You may enter.' The door opened and there was the ministry. Filled with shadows walking around. There weren't only shadows there either. There was goblins, vampires, warlocks, witches. The list went on and on. I was gobsmacked.

Mr Ringo walked up behind me and congratulated, 'Well done, you are officially a shadow! Just walk in and someone will give you a tour and what you need. That's when I got my crystal.

I stopped walking when I spotted the familiar big oak tree. This is usually where I enter the ministry. I thought, 'I want to enter the ministry.' The familiar golden door appeared and the words on the door said, 'Welcome to the ministry, please state your name and shadow department.'

A shadow department is the category in which you work in. There are lots of departments.

'Isabella swan, department of investigations' I replied. The words began to change and said, 'Welcome Isabella, you have a briefing with Donna Ceverwell In her office.' 'Thank you.' I thanked and the doors opened. I stepped inside and made my way to her office. What came in the next hour, I did not expect.

...

OMG this is twice as long as my 1st chapter. You are so lucky. The riddle I used which I say ashamedly say is from the Harry Potter film deathly hallows part 2, when Harry talks to the grey lady about the horcruxes. I just couldn't think of my own and this one matched the meaning I wanted so I used it.

Anyway I want to start this thing where those people who review, fav or follow will get a shout out in my next chapter. And guess what else?

A sneak peak to the next chapter! I will personally PM them the sneak peak.

So be sure to Reivew, fav, follow, ANYTHING!

Until the next chapter...

ILUVBOOKS1999


	5. Mission

Sorry this chapter is a little late. Unfortunately the holidays are over and updates will be slower. It will be once a week minimum. On a good week maybe 2.

So as promised shout outs to daidai22, brain dead Barbie and voturi-writer01. There is also guest, unfortunately for you I can't send a sneak peak but for the rest off you, I hope it drove your hopes up for a good chapter up. Make sure to review, fav, follow, ANYTHING!

...

Chapter 4

'Come in' a chirpy voice called from inside the office. I didn't even knock. I should've expected this because Donna Ceverwell is in fact a psychic. So of course, she definitely 'expected' me.

I opened the door and stuck my head in. The room was of course filled with crystal balls. There was no desk, just these massive multicoloured pillows to sit on and a little table that you use when you sit cross legged. On that table was a bigger crystal ball and she seemed to be gazing intently at it. The room was filled with coloured wallpaper. From pinks, to blues, to reds. It was like a rainbow vomited on the walls.

'Miss Ceverwell? I'm Bella I was told to meet here for a briefing...' I didn't finish off because she interrupted, 'Yes dear, I saw you come in and your big burly friend will be coming in exactly a minute, late I believe. No doubt there'. She mumbled the last part to herself. She had a sort of dreamy tone in her voice.

'Emmet? I don't understand Miss Ceverwell, aren't briefings supposed to be one on one?' She replied, 'Oh no doubt dear, but in the circumstances the Head of the department of Investigations let a pass on this one. Oh do please call me Donna, Miss Ceverwell is my unfortunately deceased mother. Hmm, she got bitten by a werewolf, never did have a liking to those foul creatures.'

Talk about TMI.

'Dear why don't you sit down, I'm afraid you are going to get a rather large bruise if you don't do so. That friend of yours takes a liking to his immense strength. Do tell him the door fee will cost him about £30. 'She warned. I immediately complied and sat down on one of the cushions, understanding what Emmet was about to do.

'Oh dear, I've just seen something, would you please sit on the other cushion, it is rather one of my favourite cushion and I'm afraid your friend is going to, what shall I say, stink it up.' She asked. I did so. Perplexed at what that meant.

Not a second later there was a big crack and Emmet stood there, with the ripped of door in his hand, looking guilty. That look alone made a round of laughter erupt from my mouth. However Donna did not look so pleased.

I remembered what she said and giggled, 'That's going to cost you £30.'

Emmet sheepishly said, 'Umm Miss Ceverwell, I'm really sorry... Uhh...' 'Never mind that dear just put that door against the wall for now. Sit on a cushion and we will proceed to this briefing, which will of course take about 48 minutes.' She dismissed.

Emmet looking baffled about the whole 48 minute thing leaned the door against the wall and sat cross legged on the cushion. Emmet was about to open his mouth and say something to me but Donna interrupted, 'There will be no need to say 'Hey Bella'. If we don't start now we will go over the time of 48 minutes and my predictions will be wrong. My distaste for that is well, very strong.' Emmet, looking more bewildered than before, nodded.

Donna carried on, 'Now this briefing will start upon Bella's assignment yesterday night. Then we will go on to a much more important subject, involving Emmet, and I will not tell you what it is about now because it will distract you as I saw your mind wondering a bit while we discuss yesterday. Now I presume the warlock is destroyed with no disturbance to the human world. I am of course correct. Is there anything I will need to know?'. I was about to mention what the warlock said, but for some reason did not and shook my head instead.

Her eyes pierced with curiousness and suspicion. She then said, 'Okay Bella all you need to do is sign these papers, just to confirm that you did.' She handed me a pen. The end barely touched the paper when she suddenly cried, 'Wait! That pen doesn't work, here have this one' I handed her the other one and she replaced it. I was used to her predictions by then.

After signing the papers she said, 'Moving on, now the head of investigations has decided to give you a mission. Now before you start to ask questions, which I know you will do, let me just say what this mission is. You and Emmet of course will be going on a dangerous mission, unfortunately for you young people, it will needs strength, skill and mischief to succeed. Its location will be, in fact, the most undesirable place on earth.' She finished off in a grave voice.

'Where?' Emmet and I asked, jumping with excitement. She took a deep breath and revealed where. Let's just say, it was the most dreadful answer I could ever have.

...

Ha ha, cliff-hanger! I'm evil.

Review, fav, follow for sneak peak!

Until the next chapter

ILUVBOOKS1999


	6. Hesitation to determination

Hey people! So I decided to give you 2 updates today, just because I have not updated for a while. I hope you like this chapter. It's longer and you get more of an insight of Bella's personality. Don't forget to review, fav, follow, for a sneak peak!

...

_Previously..._

_After signing the papers she said, 'Moving on, now the head of investigations has decided to give you a mission. Now before you start to ask questions, which I know you will do, let me just say what this mission is. You and Emmet of course will be going on a dangerous mission, unfortunately for you young people, it will need strength, skill and mischief to succeed. Its location will be, in fact, the most undesirable place on earth.' She finished off in a grave voice. _

'_Where?' Emmet and I asked, jumping with excitement. Legolas stood up now, very curious to what was about to be said. Taking a deep shallow breath she revealed where. Let's just say, it was the most dreadful answer I could ever have._

...

Chapter 5 (whoa already!)

'High school' She declared.

'WHAT' I yelled. At the same time Emmet disbelievingly said, 'you have got to be kidding me!' and Legolas just started laughing like a hyena.

I turned to Legolas, Making my angry glare penetrate his eyes and accused, 'You think this is funny, how would you like it when your fate is to be put in some hellhole?!'

But he just carried on laughing.

Donna was looking at Legolas and I like we was becoming crazy, a cat laughing and me talking to him like he understood what I was saying. Emmet was just staring at the crystal ball. His eyes haunted and filled with doom.

'No no no no! High school, why high school. Why can't it have been a cave full of hungry giants, why why why?' I panicked. I started to bang my head against the table, suddenly feeling suicidal.

'Dear it's not that bad, compared to the mission, it will be a...what shall I say, aha! Piece of cake, that's it!' She soothed. I tragically replied, 'You don't understand. In Shadow school, the kids who came late in the year, went to high school, and said it was the worst time of their life. They were neglected and isolated. They where bullied! It will be horrible!'

But I of course lied, it was me who got bullied. Charlie, Mom, and, I ,before Mom left, lived in Forks. I went to Forks high school, and you know the rest. But then we got in to some complications and Charlie and I decided to move to London for a fresh start. And I can honestly say that I have never regretted that decision. Purely because I found the mystical world when I moved. They also told me there was a branch of the ministry in Seattle. There was one in every major country. And of course unusual things did happen in Forks. Bulbs exploding when I'm angry, moving objects. The usual. But I classified that as a hallucination, I was really effected when Mom left.

That was why I was so terrified that my next mission was to go back to Forks, my personal branch of hell. But much, much worse.

I bit back a laugh. Me, Bella Marie Swan, afraid of High school. I laugh in giants faces. And they are not very tolerable. My name sounded so delicate. But it's all an illusion. Swan, so elegant and girly. Not that I don't like my name. This may sound sick, but it tricks everyone to think that I'm a weak girl. But then I pound them. Hard.

My musings came to a stop as Donna stressed her sympathy to this new found information.

'Oh dear, I have nothing to say to that. Well I'm sure it will be fine.' She meekly said. 'What do you mean 'your sure'? Shouldn't you know, you're the psychic!' I said incredulously.

'Well that's the thing, I don't know.' She responded. Donna awkwardly chuckled, 'Your... ehem... Future, both of yours, uhh... has inevitably... disappeared.' She mumbled the last part so I didn't really catch it. 'I'm sorry, what?'.

She looked at me, a look that said that she was prepared for what I was about to do when she said the next word. Probably expecting a scream death match.

She uttered, 'Disappeared'. To some people the volume of her voice would be too low, but to me it was as clear as day.

I looked at her, horrified, and gulped, 'Well, I'd like a chance to say goodbye to Charlie before I... Die!' and resumed banging my head. To say Donna was shocked that I didn't scream was an understatement. I'm glad she felt so high about me.

I felt Legolas, who finally stopped laughing sensing the devastation, land on my head and attempted to support me.

Emmet, who I realised was very silent, which is a first, stuttered, 'Umm... where, which high scho...' he didn't finish because he choked up.

Donna fidgeted and replied, looking down in to the crystal ball, 'Well, I'm afraid it's Forks High School in Washington, Seattle.'

I'm dead. I'm serious. I AM SOOOO DEAD.

'SEATTLE! How am I supposed to tell Charlie, we have to move to Washington?!' I screamed. She definitely expected that.

Why couldn't she let it out more softly?

Legolas jumped in to my hands and I cradled him to my chest, as a comfort.

'Dear you don't have to shout, and to answer your question, we have that taken care of. Your father has just been offered the job of being Chief of Police in Forks, after the last one was in a strange accident. Poor man, he didn't have any family either' She sympathized. She didn't look sad. Something tells me it was deliberate.

She carried on, 'He's been mulling over moving to Forks, but he's been hesitant because of you. This is the perfect opportunity, you will move, he will enrol you in Forks High School, and viola! Mission started.'

'Hold on a minute,' Me and Emmet stopped in unison. Emmet gestured for me to carry on, 'what is the mission exactly?', 'and where do I fit in?' Emmet finished off.

Donna answered, 'Well, there has been some... Disturbing activity in that area. And we are afraid, Warlocks are involved. There has been some... Murders...' She winced when she said 'murders', 'and they are all young people from that High School.'

I hope 'some people' are dead.

'What we want you to do,' She carried on, 'is investigate and solve the problem, bring down any warlock gangs, anything that can reveal our world, to the other. That is our number one rule, never reveal our secrets. And as for Emmet, you will accompany Bella. It is known that you work best together. And Bella especially you, because you know your way around Forks. I know about your time there. An I have the utmost sympathy. But think about the lives you would save. A life, whether or not it's bad, is a life.'

'I don't know,' I murmured. I was really unsure. I just found out that I have to go back to that loony pit of a country. After all I've been through.

'Come on Bella,' Emmet encouraged. I guess he's made up his mind. 'Think about it, you know it's our duty. We have never refused a mission. Don't make this our first.' He pleaded.

I was still reluctant.

As a last resort Emmet smiled, 'Think about the children.'

Even though it was a kind of joke, It struck me deeply. I once saved a child from an abusing werewolf. His eyes was so innocent, but disturbed and simply, hurt.

Emmet's blue eyes gazed in to mine. It was filled with light and innocence too. Reminding me of the kid. I couldn't say no. It was my duty to save the innocence. If I didn't, then I would not only fail everyone, especially Emmet and myself, but Charlie too. He fights everyday for corrupt people. I should too.

'Okay.' I whispered. Emmet engulfed me in his warmest hugs and crushed me against his chest. Although anyone would stop breathing because of his strong hugs. But I was fine. I was lucky to have one a day let alone a lot. It's never forgettable. Like a big warm teddy bear.

'I knew you would say yes.' He hummed, his chest vibrating with happiness.

Donna clapped her hands, interrupting one of our many best friend moments, and happily spoke, 'Well, now that's settled I will give you the details of what is going to happen next week. Now before we do that, Bella, I predict, has a question.

'Why does it always have to be warlocks?' I asked.

Donna answered the question, 'Well warlocks are considered to be... very imaginative to the dark arts, you see. It's been known that warlocks are very dangerous sorcerers, especially in the dark times.' She mumbled the last part to herself. She has been doing that a lot. I looked at her confused. Not because of the description of warlocks, but what the term 'dark times' meant.

'Of course, there are some extremely pure warlocks out there, like old Gatsby himself. Very much a fine man' she recovered.

Odd. It was odd because there was a hint of pride and... Fancy? She liked him?

Gatsby is a 27 year old warlock; he was known to have done something good. Never knew what it was.

Emmet snickered and joked, 'Oooo, do I detect a little lurveeee? I hope your being safe.' He finished of in a very fatherly way.

I smacked him on the back of his, very thick, head. And there is a double meaning to that.

Donna who seemed to have gained a warm blush on her cheeks, coughed awkwardly and said in a flustered tone, 'Oh yes, ehem... Thank you Emmet for your... Insight. Now are we clear about warlocks?' She finished off with authority.

Emmet and I nodded.

'So Bella what you have it a total of 2 weeks to convince Charlie that you want to live in Forks. Just give hints about how nice Forks is, how you would love to stay there. Just encourage him to tell you and say yes if he asks. And as for Emmet, your mother is fine with it; she will be your mentor believe it or not. She is a very fine witch. You could tell Charlie that your Nan has fallen ill and you moved to take care of her. It will dismiss any suspicion. Okay'

We both nodded again. Donna sighed and said, 'Well, our time will be up in 25 seconds. Bella please report to Ratchet, I believe he has some... Toys for you. Emmet you will report later, I need to speak to you.'

I was giddy with excitement. Ratchet is our ministry's weapons maker. He can make anything in to a weapon. From paperclips to the most advanced piece of technology. You give it to him, he will weaponise it. He was one my closest friends too.

Donna bid, 'Our going to be up in 10 seconds. Goodbye, for now... oh dear,' a very foul smell came to my nostrils and my reflexes made my hand shot up to my nose.

On instinct I complained,

'Eww, Emmet cant you keep it in?'

…

So how was it? Was it funny? Was it pathetic? Reviews, fav, follow because it's hard when you show someone your story and you don't know what they are thinking! I'm not getting many reviews so please review!

ILUVBOOKS1999


	7. Author's note! please read! Nothing bad!

Hi guys!

Sorry this is not an update but it will come soon. So as you know Bella is going to go to Ratchet's office to get some 'toys' Which is classified as gadgets. I've got some ideas, but I need your help. We need some creative minds here and your task is to come up with some gadgets. Preferably gadgets that looked like normal things but turn in to something or can do something. Oh and to make it more supernatural, have some ideas like a diary that's writing can only be seen to one persons eye. It will be really helpful and if I get a lot of responses, there will be shout outs and sneak peeks. You can PM me or leave a review.

The next update will be in be either on Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday or Friday.

Be sure to give me more ideas too, even if it's not on gadgets!

ILUVBOOKS1999


	8. Weapons and Gadgets

EXTRA, EXTRA, EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FOR YOUR ALL!

You are really lucky. It had to be long. I had to fit all the gadgets all in one chapter.

So I'm not getting many reviews. :( Okay none. But it's not my fault. I'm really sad about that. Please review. I'm going to start something when I want to get at least 5 reviews before I update next. I'm not taking no reviews as an answer!

Don't forget, review, fav and follow for sneak peaks!

...

Chapter 6

I came to a stop outside a metal door on the one hundred and something floor. I actually lost count of the number of floors in the Ministry building. There was a lot and the floor your office is on changed. So one day your office will be on the seventh floor, the next it will be on the ninetieth.

It was problem that was made out to be a prank, but it ended up being permanent. The people who set it up, was met with hell. I think they got fed to a Chimera. I shudder just thinking about that creature. Its part lion, part goat, part snake and all monster. I would feel sorry for them, if getting lost in the Ministry wasn't the bane of your existence.

Thankfully Ratchet invented something that found out what floor number your office is on. It makes life much more easier.

The metal door, which was the entrance to Ratchet's metal cave, had high tech stuff all over it. There was camera's, sensor detectors and more. God knows what else there was, that could not be seen.

A hatch on the door began to slide up and a hand print detector, or HPD, slowly emerged.

'Please apply your hand, claw, or anything of that sorts to the HPD. It will automatically alter itself to fit that part of your limb.' the voice said. It sounded like any normal man's voice. Except his had a robotic feel about it.

I rested my hand upon the HPD and the voice responded, 'Hello Miss swan, it is a pleasure to see you again. It's been a while.'

'Long time no see Jarvis. And how many times do I have to say call me Bella?' I spoke. 'Calculating, 1020 time miss, if you count the one time you almost choked on the grape and didn't have time to finish your sentence off.' he answered, although it was rhetorical.

Amused, I laughed, 'You always crack me up, J. Now open up, I wanna get me some toys.' I grinned, giddy with excitement.

'Of course miss,' I didn't bother correcting him.

I walked in and heard the door shut tight, also hearing a few mechanical clinks coming from under a motorcycle that is about 50 cm up in the air. Sticking out from the motorcycle was two legs, which looked manly and strong. It was covered in a work suit you would see in a car workshop. It only came up to the waist so the rest hanged off loosely.

Looking closely at the motorcycle, I was filled with envy. It was a beauty. He was all white and slick. It had a glow that said 'I'm shiny new and nobody is worthy of touching me'. I was literately salivating in my mouth.

'Stop drooling, it's not lady like.' A voice said, which was unmistakeably Ratchet's deep voice, laughing at my obvious attraction to the motorcycle.

Ratchet was a big man, like Emmet. He was black skinned and had an atmosphere of intimidation whether or not your close enough to see the contours of his face. He was bald, he thought it looked tough. He and Emmet are so alike. You would mistake them for brothers, except they had different appearances. Ratchet's like an egg. Hard shelled on the outside and gooey and warm on the inside. I swear I've seen some love poems somewhere...

'Shuddup.' I said embarrassed. I automatically reaching for my mouth for any drool. There was none. That lying, teasing...

'You like...' He said suggestively. 'Oh, I do like.' I admired, 'My dream car has changed to a motorcycle.' I said, dazed from the quick daydream I had. Which happened to be me owning the motorcycle.

'And what was your dream car?' He asked. 'A white Audi R8,' I replied in a matter of fact tone. He just laughed, mumbling something that sounded something like you and your damned white.

He went over to his desk, which sported 6 flat computer screens on the wall and other gizmos I didn't know the name of.

'So down to business, I hear your going back to forks on a mission. Can I just say, you got some bad luck going girl.'

'Don't I know it,' I mumbled to myself, sympathising for myself.

'But on the bright side,' He said cheerfully, trying to get some happy thoughts in my head, 'It's time to get your toys!'

I laughed at his enthusiasm.

He walked over to a table which had different types of things on top. And unmistakeably all white. He knows me really well.

'So the first thing you ultimately need, is a weapon.' he started. Ratchet picked what looked like a silencer gun. It was all white.

'Now I know you like the classic knife, but with this baby, you could have both.' He loaded the gun with white bullets and aimed at a target board about 3 metres away from him. His finger pulled the trigger and a shot darted out of the gun, burying itself in the middle of the target. There was no sound.

'This beauty has 100% accuracy, but it depends on the shooter. I know you will do just fine with it. You are one of the best shooters in this whole ministry. I've altered the gun to make sure you're as comfortable when you use it. It also only responds to your touch. The best thing about this gun, is that its more than just a gun.'

He pressed a tiny button at the other end of the gun and a blade, about the length of your hand, hurtled out.

'Now this... I like!' I said appreciatively. 'I thought so,' He replied. 'To make the most of this part of the weapon, what you do is simply flip it around,' he flipped it around, so he was holding the handle, like you would do with a baton. The gun itself was upside down, so it ran down up until the elbow, and the knife stuck out on top. So you could just jab something.

'You would use this like any normal knife, except you have the advantage of modern technology. If you want, press this button' He pointed to a small button, 'and a set of small blades will come out and line itself against the spine of the actual gun. It will come useful for quick maims. And to make it more effective, I'm giving you two for both arms. It makes you look badass.' I laughed at that. This was ultimately changing my view about guns. I always stuck with the classic swords, bow and arrows and knife's, but this gun impressed me immensely. It was my type of weapon.

My train of thought changed as Ratchet restored my gun back in to a silencer and put it back down on the table. He reached for a set of white boots. Oh my God, they looked so good. They had 5 inch heels, which will undoubtedly make my legs look longer. It was all white and came over half way on my leg. I could definitely imagine me wearing them. I love shoes.

'These boots have multiple purposes,' Ratchet began. 'It will make you look good and do good too. If you wear these boots there is a button at the back of the boot, but it is inside. So to reach it you will have to use the back of your heel. If you press this button then,' He reached in with his hand and pressed the button. A blade, about the size of half my middle finger, came out at the top of the boot. 'a blade will come out.' He finished off smiling. 'It will do good when you need a quick knife. You can also take it out, you just have to press the same button twice. If you want to put it back on then just slide it in the space it comes out from.'

'Also,' he turned the boot upside down and rotated the heel to it stuck out of the boot. There was five small balls inside the heel. He took one out and showed me. It was all white too.

'These are bombs. Five different types in the heel. The first one gets rid of all senses of the victims, the next one makes fire and the rest is just normal bombs. And don't take these lightly, the fifth one has firepower that is enough to blow up a building the size of Westfield shopping centre. The other two has enough fire power to blow up a room.'

He held the boot up to the light. The shiny metal of the blade glinted. This will definitely come in handy. 'You will get 6 sets, all in different designs, which I picked out. I thought you might like these.'

'Oh Ratchet, you are my favourite now,' I giggled. 'Don't tell Emmet that,' I warned him. 'Course I won't' He replied sarcastically.

'Next, you have these,' He carried on. He gave me six mini knives. He also gave me mini knife holsters. 'Not everything can be something flashy, test it out.'

I took one of the knives. Facing the second target board. I closed my eyes and honed my senses to one thought. Accuracy. My eyes flew open and I dashed the knife, aiming at the middle of the target, with a strong arm. The target flew backwards. You couldn't miss where it hit. There was a gaping hole in the middle of the target.

'Well,' Ratchet murmured, dazed, staring at the target. 'you got that covered.' I laughed at his face. Psh, I could do way more.

'Moving on,' he said changing the subject. He handed me an IPhone that looked like an exact replica of the one I own.

'This will be your phone. You have one just like it, but this has more kinks. It has wireless internet, you can call anywhere. It is also non- traceable too. It has an app called COM which stands for communication. It requires a password and it's your only way to communicate to us and the ministry in Seattle. It also has a library, all to do with all things supernatural. Only you can access it, it will automatically shut down to anyone else. It has sensors which can detect the person so you will know. One more thing, which I think you will really like, is that Jarvis is programmed to this replica I'm going to give you.'

'Sweet!' I hollered. 'Yes it is very sweet, miss.' Jarvis's robotic voice rang out throughout the office. Jarvis was really good company and a good help. So I'm looking forward to that.

'Give me your original so I can copy your files on to this one.' I handed him my IPhone to let him to his thing.

'I'm liking this. You're having some good ideas.' I praised. 'Thanks,' He replied.

After he finished changing my IPhone, he gave me my replica. 'I'm getting this one destroyed, we don't need any loose ends.' Ratchet informed. The best thing about Ratchet, he lets you keep the toys.

'You're going to need this too,' He opened a box and gave it to me to see. There was, in total, 14 ear pieces. 'I figured you are going to need something to communicate with Emmet, when your undercover. Jarvis can communicate with you too. One ear piece will do you good for a year. It has a very big battery. Don't be fooled by the size and I gave you 13 more than you need, just in case.' I nodded in agreement. This'll come in handy too.

'I'm giving you a laptop too, exact replica of yours. It has literally all properties of your IPhone and has Jarvis programmed in to it too.

'Last but not least, look at this.' He pointed to his ring, which was his power source too, and stepped back, giving me a better view of him. Suddenly his ring started to glow and his work clothes vanished and he was standing there in casual attire. Jeans and a blue t-shirt.

'How?' I questioned, bewildered. 'Cool right. I made this so it's easier to change between work clothes and casual clothes. I can alter your power source now, and have it done so you can change in to your fighting robes quickly in times where there is no time.'

'Great!' I complimented. 'How long will it take?' I asked. 'Well, depending on the actual clothes you are going to use, I think about 10-15 min.' He answered. 'Just give me your ring and I'll do it now, while you can just practise using the toys.'

'Okay,' I handed him my ring. He turned around and started to kink around with it, while I tried on the boots. Oh my God, they felt soooo good! I hit the button with my heal and the knives popped out. I can get used to this.

I was brought out of my musings when my phone rang.

'I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world!' I'm going to kill Emmet.

'Hello?' I called. 'Bella,' My dad's voice replied. 'Oh, hey Dad.'. 'Hey Bell's, I'm just calling to ask if we are still on?', 'Yeah, Dad.'. 'Good. Is there anything I need to get for dinner?', 'Oh yeah, I forgot, we need some hamburger meat, I'm making the classic for the game.', 'Sounds good Bell's. I'll stop by the store and pick it up before I come home, okay', 'Yeah dad,', 'Okay I'm hanging up now Bell's, gotta' go back to work.', 'Kay Dad, I'll see you when you come home, love you.','Love you too,' Charlie hanged up and I put my phone away.

'Done!' Ratchets voice yelled from his desk. He gave back my ring. 'Go on try it,' He encouraged. I put the ring on. 'What do I do?' I asked. 'Well think about what you want to wear and think disguise. It will do the trick.'

Okay then. I breathed in deeply and thought about my favourite white robes. It looked like my other ones except it had a short skirt. I still had the trousers of the cat suit.

I then commanded in my head disguise and felt nothing. Confused I opened my eyes and stared in to Ratchet's.

'What? It didn't work?' I questioned. He just grinned and said, 'It did, you just don't feel it.' I looked down and saw he was right. I did change.

'Cool! So how do you change back?', 'Just think 'un-disguise'.'

I did so and saw my clothes change back to what it was before.

'Good work Ratchet,' I complimented.

'I nearly forgot,' Ratchet remembered. He reached for a pair of white leather gloves and put them in my hands. I tried them on and it was an exact fit. I could maneuver my fingers easily so it was just like I wasn't wearing one at all. 'We need to cover your marks up, don't want no questions when you go to High school.'

I nearly forgot. When you are a fully grown, these marks begin to show. It covers your hands, shoulders, legs. Anywhere really. They are absolutely beautiful. It is a translucent dark blue and take up different shapes. It is a fact that you only get the marks when you are fully grown. That's not the case for me. You are fully grown when you turn 18. But for me, the marks started showing when I was 14. Charlie freaked out, thinking I got tattoos, but I refused and Charlie began understand that it was natural. Although it was magical. It made sense why I might need gloves. But I had a question.

'Ratchet don't gloves decrease your power for those you have to wear rings. We have to wear our rings on top don't we?', 'Ahh, but these are specifically modified. I done a few things here and there and now, you can wear your crystal on top, with no power decrease.' He answered

'You out did yourself Ratchet,', 'I know right,' Ratchet replied vainly. I giggled in return.

'You will get 6 sets of these. And that's about it.' He finished off.

I hugged him and thanked, 'Thanks Ratchet. I'm going to miss you.'. 'I'll miss you too.' His voice choking up in the end. He was a big softie.

I looked at the time and saw that it was half an hour till I had to go home. I still have to talk to Emmet.

'I've got to go,' I said sadly. 'I'll see you at your birthday party.' He said.

'What party?' I said incredulously. 'Your birthday party. You wouldn't think we would forget do you?' He laughed.

'I hoped you would. Don't get me anything expensive!' I ordered. He just laughed.

'By Ratchet. Bye Jarvis.' I bid. 'Goodbye,' They both replied as I walked out in to the hallway. Ready to interrogate Emmet.

...

Don't forget to review, fav, follow for sneak peaks.

And five reviews or else no update!


	9. Antonio Wayne

**Questions will be answered in this chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Shout outs Spoonfulls and Sourgrape10-9-8 for reviewing and following!**

**Review, fav and follow for sneak peak and shout outs!**

**Reviews are love, I need love!**

...

I walked out of Ratchet's office and smacked straight in to a brick wall. I would've fallen down if a pair of hands hadn't shot out and steadied me.

I looked up and saw it was Emmet.

'I was just coming to get you,' I said to Emmet. He nodded and replied, 'Yeah, Donna said so.'

'So I'm guessing you know what I want to talk to you about?'

'Yep, Donna, again, told me.' Emmet replied. 'Then I'm guessing you know where we are going to talk,' I guessed. 'Yeah, we're going to the Library.' He answered. 'On we go then,' I said. Emmet gestured for me to go first.

We began to walk to the Library, Emmet right next to me. There was a comfortable silence. Just the sounds of our footsteps could be heard.

We stopped at a big majestic door, similar to the one that you would see at the entrance to the ministry, except less extravagant.

The doors automatically opened and we stepped inside. There was rows and rows of books on book shelves that went all the way up. We could never determine how many books there where. The shelves went all the way up to God knows where. You could not see an ending.

Emmet took my hand and led me to the Histories section, very few people came to this section. So we were good to go about the eavesdropping.

We walked in to a deserted aisle, and turned to each other.

'So, 'You know who will rise again'. Explain.' I said. Emmet opened his mouth and began, 'This story goes back to the Victorian era. Of course, shadows existed since the world existed. But the problems began then.' He paused, then carried on, 'There was a boy, called Antonio Wayne. He came from a powerful line of warlocks. He was a warlock himself. His mother was a witch. He barely knew his father because he died. Vampire attack. Antonio loathed Vampires and his hate grew larger on the day his mother died. It was another vampire attack. The vampire, drained his mother dry. He came home to his mother dead on the floor without a drip of blood anywhere, except her neck wounds. That was all the blood he found. Now there was a spell, a very powerful one, that he learned from a while before the attack. It brought people, creatures, anything really, back from the dead. Nobody knows how to perform it, because it comes to you when you are in desperate need to make someone live. But only the most powerful witches or warlocks could perform the spell.' He paused again, then carried on, Antonio never got the spell in his need, but his mothers great grandmother performed the spell, and the spell was passed down. Which was wrong. His mother told him about the spell and how to perform it before, so he thought he could bring her back. He tried, but he didn't succeed. The grief for his mother combined with his hate for vampires created a monster inside him. He had a thirst for power. He started to get in to dark magic and sorcery, without thinking about the consequences. He was called 'The Shade' soon after becoming more powerful than any other being. He then had an idea planted in his mind. Sources say that he started to get interested in armies and weapons and defence. It was obvious if you think about it now. But no one really knew Antonio. He was withdrawn from the world. And trapped in his own world of revenge. Revenge for vampires. For the next year he was gathering and army, big enough to destroy all vampires from this world. But the vampires got a tip before so they began to create an army themselves. Soon enough this turned out to be a full blown war. Vampires, warlocks, witches, every supernatural being was affected by this war he began. That was why it was called the dark times. Of course the Vampires won because they had everyone else on their side. A shadow defeated him. We don't know who, but she disappeared.' 'It was a girl,' I interrupted. 'Yeah, that's when women began to get some respect, in the super natural world. As for Antonio, some say he still alive, getting his strength back. Some say he is dead. But some believe he will rise again. That warlock you hunted down, believed that he will rise. An if he does, we are all doomed. ' He finished off in a grave voice.

I was surprised. I didn't expect it to be this serious. 'Wow,' Was all I could manage. 'That's a lot of baggage.' I said. 'Tell me about it.' Emmet mumbled.

The air was thick with tension and anxiety from the story.

'Emmet, do you think he will rise?' I asked. 'I don't know, There has been a rising in warlock crime rate. Something's happening, and I don't have a good feeling about it.'

...

**Review, fav and follow for sneak peak and shout outs!**


	10. Missing Forks

Hi guys, okay don't laugh at me. I didn't lose my USB, it ran away! So i lost all my chapters. Even my other story, be sure to check that out too.

So that's why i did not update for a while.

Hope you like this chapter be sure to review, fav and follow for sneak peeks and shout outs!

...

'This is good, Bells!' My dad complimented, while having a mouthful of hamburger in his mouth.

'Thanks dad, and manners.' I finished of sternly. He merely chuckled.

Ever since I came home from the ministry, I've been thinking of ways of breaking it to Charlie that we have to move to forks because Emmet and I have to go undercover to bring down something evil which may be the cause of all those murders.

Easy!

So I decided to lie, once again.

You see, Charlie does not know about the magical world. I chose to not tell him. The ministry did give me permission, but no way that's going to happen! Charlie lives in an easy world. Adding this to the bunch will basically give him a heart attack. He's got that ignorant kind of personality. He'll be just fine with the 'need to know' basis.

'Um, Charlie...' I began... But I chickened out. My arm shot out to the green plant next to us and I said, 'Look, it's grown!'

Charlie looked at me sceptically and awkwardly spoke, 'Yeah... Um, anyway, I've been thinking...'

I looked at him expectedly. 'Um, never mind.' he sighed.

I'll just push things along then. 'This plant reminds me of Forks.'

Charlie froze, hamburger just a centimetre away from his open mouth.

He coughed and replied, 'Sure does.'. I carried on, 'Yeah, green. There was a lot of green there. I miss Forks, mostly the forest.'

'You do?' Charlie said, with a hint of hope in his voice. 'Yeah, even though I didn't have the best school life, everything else was peaceful. London is great, but I miss the quiet.' I dreamed. Even though I was supposed to be lying, it was all true.

'I remember every morning I used to walk in the forest. Even though you told me not to, I still did. I couldn't resist. It was just so peaceful. I could have gone to sleep on the ground. I did once.' I laughed at the end. Charlie laughed along too.

'That's great Bells, because I got a call. I got offered a Job.' Charlie excitedly said. 'Yeah?' I asked. 'It's in Forks, Chief of police!'

I tried my best to look overjoyed, jumped up, and hugged Charlie.

'Oh my God Dad! Take the job we could move back! This is sooo great!' I rambled.

'I never expected you to be so excited!'Charlie chuckled, and hugged me back.

'And you know what's great?' I said, with a grin. 'What? Charlie asked.

'Emmet's Grandmother recently fell ill. Their moving to Fork to take care of her! So he'll be with me when we go!' I answered, squealing at the end.

'That's great Bells! This is turning to be a great thing!' Charlie appreciated.

'I know dad. I know dad.' I murmured.

Feeling a tinge of guilt at lying to Charlie.

...

Reviews are love, I need love!

ILUVBOOKS1999


End file.
